CaliGirl!
by BlueWolfGirl365
Summary: She's blonde, beautiful, and majorly HOT TEMPERED! and she's like mikey? Is this even possible? Michelangelo X OC pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo, I am not going to go into detail about who I am or whatever I just want to say that I have noticed few stories of Mikey and have decided that I want to make a really cute romance story about him and the girl that he's meant to be with. To see a picture of what she looks like, please check out my bio to see a picture of my OC.**

**I hope you guys enjoy and please if you can, REVIEW:) **

**I AM A DEFINATE REVIEW FREAK AND LOVE TO SEE REVIEWS THEY ARE WHAT MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE MORE! **

**PS. I am not crazy I am just so excited about this story because I have no idea where it is going! I am just gonna go with the flooowww:) So hang in there with me and you should have a good read!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>She's blonde beautiful, and majorly HOT TEMPERED! and she's like mikey? Is this even possible?<em>**

**_Well somehow it is because soon enough trouble (I mean Mikey) *cough* finds his way into a pizza shop to buy pizza, but is there more to buying pizza than that? ~SUMMARY OF THE CENTURY!_**

* * *

><p>It was a rather cool summer afternoon in downtown New York at the Pizza shop and business was not going so well at the shop. Mostly just takeout's that I never participated in because the manager thought I was going to get mugged the first chance someone saw me. Anyways I was leaning against the counter with my elbows reddening from the length of time that I have been in that position, and now I was thinking about my friends and how they were doing back in Cali without me. I missed them so much, and knew that without a doubt they surely missed me.<p>

The phone rang for another takeout and I took it, "Hello this is famous Ray's Pizza how may I help you?" I asked cheerily.

"Yeeaahh can I get a medium sized pizza with extra pepperoni, and cheese?" a husky voice said.

"Anything else?" I asked, desperately wanting to get off the phone from this creep.

"A large coke, mountain dew, and some of those chocolate swirls sweetheart" another voice said this time I heard laughing in the background.

At this point I was utterly disgusted and was about to hang up when the bell indicated we had a customer at the counter.

"No problem now what's your address asshole?" I asked trying my best to conceal the anger and frustration from rising.

"Now that's no way to talk to us now is it?" he asked in apparent puppy dog goo-goo voice.

"Just give me your damn address so I can go over there and shove the pepperoni pizza down your throat with a side of two liter bottles up your ass and some chocolate swirls in your friend's noses," I snarled back.

"Fine, its 32 south street fourth apartment second floor and number 7 on the right" he said clicking the phone off.

With a sigh, I put it down for Charlie to make the order and continued back to the counter. When I got there, I had to stop at what I was doing to make sure I was not hallucinating. Why?

Because a big burly man or woman was standing, in front of the counter with a trench coat and top hat that totally hid all of his or hers features.

"Hello, welcome to Famous Ray's what can I get ya?" I asked and kept my eyes on the cash register.

"Yah, I'll take four medium sized pizzas, and I want two of those to be double extra cheese. The third, pepperoni, sausage, bacon, and Canadian bacon to be sure, and finally I want the Italian order with no anchovies definitely no anchovies" the voice said, and it was a voice that was very Cali style, more on my neck of the woods, but as soon as he ended his order I looked up with a startled squeak. He was leaning against the counter and all I could see was his eyes. As soon as I saw them he winked at me, "Will that be all?" I said breathlessly.

"Y'know it sweetheart" he smiled and I backed away, unsure of this weird hidden character.

"Okay, that's four medium pizza's, two double X cheeses, one meat lovers, and one Italian with absolutely no anchovies" I mimicked with a smirk.

"Yep" was his response and as soon as he turned to sit down he turned back around quickly, "Oh and about six sodas, mountain dew, Pepsi, coke, and dr. pepper."

"Okay" I smiled sweetly and walked over to give the order to Charlie who as soon as he looked at it made a loud whistling sound.

"Tell him about an hour," he said and I nodded.

Charlie was a big man about my age and even though he looked to still be a freshman in college, he was the all-star offense for our football team. He was also the sweetest friend I have ever had and made. His eyes were baby blue with dark brown hair and tanned olive skin. He was also well toned in the musculature area.

"Sir it'll take about an hour for your order to be up, if you want to take a walk please feel free to," I said to the figure who was sitting along the bench with his head facing the window.

"Okay" he waved me off, but did not move, this gave me time to really check this dude out.

He was not that burly and was actually perfectly fit from what I could tell, but something was off. Because his back was rounded out and I could not see his face. As I worked, my way down I remembered his voice and how it sounded to be my age, maybe older. When I found his feet, I was quite surprised, not only because they were bare but because they were green and only had three maybe four prominent toes that I could see.

'Wait green' I thought in bewilderment and heard a chuckle. Looking up to his face, I noticed something behind the top hat that was orange.

'Orange is my favorite color' and then I realized that his blue eyes were watching me. I quickly avoided his gaze but felt the deep blush set in.

'Great now I've done it' I thought to myself and started to walk to the bathroom. When I got in, I put my hands on the counter and looked at myself in the mirror. My blonde hair had been straightened that day but for work I had to pull it back into a high ponytail, my brown eyes reflected all of my emotions and back. My skin was a natural olive but from living in California all my life, I had managed to keep my tan. My body looked decent, I was somewhere between 5'5 and had a curvy yet thin build that was more lean than anything. I was a natural born Cali-girl and missed my life like hell.

'Alright calm yourself' I thought to myself and took a few deep breaths before I headed back out to the cash register.

When I got there, I noticed that the stranger was gone and thought that he had already gotten his order. That is until Charlie yelled "Order up!" and turned towards the large order that the strange green man had ordered.

Grabbing the order, I put it inside a large grocery bag and the sodas in another. When I wiped the small shine of sweat off on my apron from the hot conditions that the store showed I looked up in time to see the guy in the trench coat walk in.

He was silent as he neared the counter and it scared me a bit, "How much?" he asked, and I almost thought he said something else until I heard myself ring it up.

"That'll be forty six dollars" I told him and smiled, "Have a great day."

"You too dudette" he pointed his finger at me as he walked out.

'Holy crap' I thought to myself, 'That so cannot be real'.

"Hey Dani, you ready to get off?" I heard Charlie say and looked behind me to see him put his varsity jacket from high school.

"Am I ever" I said to him and took my apron off to grab my own light blue jacket.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Charlie asked as he closed up shop, it was about 10 at night and we both lived about six blocks away from here. However, I knew Charlie's game and did not want to get involved with that.

"No thanks I think I'll walk" I smiled and started for my apartment. Tonight was going to be another night alone at my apartment. I was fine with it, but the longer I was at my apartment the lonelier I felt.

I sighed as I headed up the street towards my apartment and looking ahead, I noticed a van parked outside of my apartment building and the fire escape hatch was lowered. Looking up I noticed that they were in my apartment because I had left it open for some air to get through.

"Shit" I whispered and stomped towards my apartment, when I got to the van I banged on it hard, "Hey shitheads, get the fuck out of my apartment!"

A head popped out of my window and all I saw was a black morph suited head.

"Yeah you!" I yelled after him and kicked the fire escape ladder, "Get your ass down here and fight like a man or a woman!"

I barely had time to register what was happening because all of a sudden a cloth came over my mouth and nose and all I could think of was, 'dammit I hate being so hot headed' before I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>So? So? So?<strong>

**How'd it go? Did ya like it? **

**If so then please feel free to review, because I will continue to write for all y'all's all day every day as much as I can. I do advise you to read these author notes for interesting articles etc. **

**So without further ado please review ;) chao **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers… Hello?**

**Echo…echo…echo…echoooo**

**WOW! **

**SO if there are any readers actually reading this story then please come out so that way's I know that somebody's actually reading this!**

**Aside from Drawerfan, kaaayyytteee, and Iksuik **

**I know it is not that bad of a story and in fact it is just my version of TMNT so for you people who don't like it, you can go suck it!**

**Anyways chapter 2 here we go! **

**By the way, I want to mention that this is a story strictly in first person… why? You ask… is because everyone else has the other characters feelings and thoughts and I have already done that and want to move on to something with more simplicity and common sense. **

**IdonotownanyTMNT/WHATEVERCOMPANYMAKESTHESEETC. (I know I am a total weirdo but just hang with me here okay?)**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>I was in a dark place for a while and thought that this was the end when I heard someone talking and the shuffling of heavy feet. That is when I started to get my boundaries back in order, and realized that I had a killer headache. Despite the fact that I have been kidnapped, I decided to groan from the pain in my head, and slowly sit up.<p>

My first thought was that I was on a soft surface not a hard floor, and opened my eyes to find blue ones staring back at me from under an orange mask.

"Hi-yah!" the voice said, in a very familiar tone that I could not quite place at the moment because this person had scared the bajeezers out of me making me squeal from the closeness.

"What the hell! Have you ever heard of a PRIVACY Bubble—! "I trailed taking in the figure before me.

It was obviously a boy, and was decent in height. If I had to guess, he must have been a couple of inches taller than me with a rather abnormally sexy physique.

'If he was a human… man…' I thought and then caught myself off guard, 'Wait what is he?'

"You're probably guessing about right now what I am," He said with a smile, from what looked to be a beak-like-mouth.

I nodded speechless of the creature and thought, 'Is this who put me under and kidnapped me?'

"I'm a mutant turtle, the names Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey for short" he winked at me, making me feel a rather strange butterfly pop up in my stomach, "What's your name, Pizza girl?"

'Pizza girl?'

"Michelangelo please stop pestering the girl with questions. We can ask later, but right now only give answers," a wise old voice said, and I looked to the right of Mikey to what I assumed to be a rather large mutant rat in what looked like a kitchen.

"Sorry Splinter" he said watching me intently, just as much as I was watching him.

For some reason I felt like I was going crazy and before I could respond to Mikey's recent question I felt myself keel over in pain. Groaning immensely from the empty pain in my stomach, I barely registered someone carrying me bridal style to what I hoped was a bathroom.

As soon as we got to a room with a toilet in it, I jumped from the arms that held me and ran towards the toilet, hurling all of my days' meals back up and out of my system.

When all of it was out of my system and all that was left was just dry heaving I finally sat back against a cool wall, feeling the sweat on my forehead bead down my face.

So here I was, my stomach queasy and in pain, I had been kidnapped, and now I felt like I was mentally going insane from the strange creatures just outside that door.

'What the hell Danielle, get ahold of yourself. This is not real, and the people outside are just regular human beings off the streets of New York. There is no such thing as a giant mutant turtle or a giant rat. I am just hallucinating and that is all' I told myself with my eyes closed, and taking a few deep breaths to calmed my stomach enough to let my head clear of any thoughts that would keep this impending headache from becoming worse.

When I finally opened my eyes, I noticed that now four giant turtles and the rat were outside the bathroom door. The rat was inside getting ready to what looked to be getting a cold washcloth ready for me, and even as he headed over I kept thinking to myself that this isn't real and that when I go to sleep I'll just wake up and they will be gone. So, I let the rat who I now knew as Splinter put the cold washcloth on my forehead.

'Wait if I can feel the cool water upon my skin then…' I thought and my eyes shot open faster than a dart across the room to stare right in the eyes of the orange-banded turtle now known as Mikey.

"You're the guy in the trench coat who bought four pizzas and sodas," I said in a raspy voice, and even though all eyes were trained on me, I could feel the tension that the others emitted as I spoke those words. Even after I had spoken, I noticed the slight blush on Mikey's face that deepened the color of his green skin.

'This is not good' I thought to myself, 'Worse yet, I have confirmed that I am indeed not going crazy, my stomachs doing flip flops while my brain is crunching down on every fiber of my nerves , and freaking turtles kidnapped me?'

"Yeah that was me," Mikey said placing a hand behind his head in a (whoops shouldn't have let that one out move).

Somehow, I was determined to get out and slowly but surely made my way shakily to a stand.

"Miss, you should not try to leave in the state you are in" Splinter said with his hands out ready in caution should I fall over.

"I can't be kidnapped by four fucking turtles and a talking rat," I snapped more to me than him. I was too determined to stop now and inched my way towards the entrance of the bathroom door. The closer I got the farther away things seemed, and without doubt I knew that it was not good because the others besides Mikey were ready to catch me any moment. Yet as I slowly inched my way to about a foot from Mikey, my head packed a punch. That caused me to fall quickly to my knees in a high-pitched wale of a cry that had streams of tears running down my face.

"For fuck sakes, Donnie get a damn shot to shut her up!" a Brooklyn accent yelled above my screams of agony. I barely heard the audible voices as much as I felt the sting of the morphine going into my system, causing me to black out from the pain and the medicine given to me.

* * *

><p>When I finally came to, I jolted out of my sleep with the knowledge of my kidnapping, three possibly four mutant turtles who are or might be real, and a mutant rat that is definitely real. Looking about my surroundings, I found none of my fears to confirm with. The only problem was that I was in someone else's room and by the musky guy smell (not BO), I knew it was indefinitely a dudes room, and to me…. That was not good.<p>

'Alright, what is the last thing I remember….?' I thought to myself for some time, trying to decide whether I have been raped, drunk or both to not remember the possible but the impossible.

All of a sudden, I heard the shuffling of feet again and looked about the room frantically. Nowhere, absolutely no fucking closet, nothing, nadda, zip. Even if I found a place to hide, I knew that whoever was about to open that flap to this room was going to know and even worse definitely going to find me, whether I hid or not. So, I decided to stay put with the covers of the bed pulled up over my nose so that all I could do was wait and watch.

My heart beat rapidly, and my breathing slowed as the steps seemed to get closer and closer to the room that I was currently in. By the time, the shuffling had stopped, right outside the flap, I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

"You're awake?" a boyish voice asked me. It was the sort of voice that was calm and assertive. Someone who knew what they were doing right from the start.

Looking up from the covers, I noticed what for the second time the impossible. Right now, a green mutant turtle with a purple bandana wrapped around his eyes stood in the doorway.

"Who are you?" I mumbled, barely audible for him to hear.

"Oh… my name is Donatello, but you can call me Don or Donnie for short" he said with a sigh, but stood his ground.

"You're not Mikey" I said to him, and it must of caught him off guard because he just stared blankly into my eyes for a few seconds.

'Almost as if in a stare off against each other' I thought, and finally had to blink, but kept close watch on Donnie as he registered what I had just said.

"No, Mikey is my younger brother" he said cautiously.

"Then why did you kidnap me?" I asked a little more confident now.

"Kidnap you?" he said softly, "No we practically saved you."

"Saved?" I asked and put the comforter down so that I was sitting uncomfortably on my own in this room and bed.

"Hang on…" he said to me with a finger up, "I'll go get everyone else if that's okay with you so that ways we can tell you exactly what happened."

I nodded slightly.

"Will you be able to trust every word we tell you?" he asked and again I nodded with hesitation.

"Okay well I am going to get everybody else so that ways they can hear what we and you are about to say" he said and slowly backed out of the room. Leaving me to contemplate what just happened in the silence of the stranger's room.

My headache had calmed briefly and was now a soft throbbing deep inside. However, my stomach was still a bit nauseated, but for some reason I knew it was because of the hunger I felt.

As I waited, it gave me time to do a full inspection of the room. I was sitting in a blue bed that was excessively hard for my tastes. The walls were a normal grey cement color with a few simple landscaped photos upon them. The door from a rectangular situation took up half of the right wall, while the dresser and desk were at the foot of the bed. What took up the right wall and half of the wall behind me was a full bookcase filled with what looked to be old classics that I had and was currently reading in College. The only other object in the room besides the bed that took up most of the room was a small night table that held upon it a light, wuthering heights, and an alarm clock. Overall, this room was bland and too studious for my tastes.

With the time that it took me to inspect the room, be fully aware of my current surroundings, and situation was when the rest of the turtles and the rat came back. When they stepped inside, an aura of cautiousness and weariness was about them.

By this time, I was out of my state of shock and ready to receive some cold hard facts. However, as they sat about the room, they all stayed in a moment of silence while staring at something other than me.

The only two that were looking at me were Splinter and Mikey.

"So… are we gonna get the trivia going or what?" I asked in a seemingly calm and cheery demeanor.

"Absolutely, but first it would only be fair and courteous if the lady will go first" the rat spoke in a straight authoritative posture.

"Okay, well my name is Danielle, people call me Dani for short," I started with my hand on my chest in a (I Tarzan, you Jane kind of gesture).

"Thank you Danielle, is there anything you would like to know? We will try our best to answer." The rat that I vaguely remembered being called Splinter said to me, and by this time, I knew something was up with the way they took easily to my name.

"Oh totally…" I said smiling, but it quickly faded as I put on my best impression of how I felt at the moment face on, "Where hell am I? And what the fuck am I doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's a little short and serious, but for now it will be like that until Dani gets on track to love with Mikey. Oh and that is a definate question... How the hell do you spell Mikey? <strong>

**Anyways it would be nice to get at least a couple of reviews... I'm selfish that way :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALRIGHT I am back for more chapters! Sorry for the long wait, but here ya go, exactly where we left off!:)**

**PLEASE enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>"You are under New York, in the sewers that is where you are, and my son Michelangelo here has saved you from the foot" Splinter said motioning to Mickey who I glared at in disbelief. He himself was smiling like a big dork waving his hand at me from afar.<p>

"The Foot?" I questioned back to Splinter without taking my eyes off of Mickey.

"Yes, when we thought all had been diminished they came back. I am afraid for a good a reason, a reason that is yet unknown to us."

"Why you guys though? I mean what do you have against these thieves who should be put down by cops and not Ninja turtles."

"The cops cannot defeat what lies behind the foot, and I have trained my sons to do what they cannot" He said looking down as if in prayer.

"You love you're sons very much don't you…" I stated watching in awe at the peace and tranquility held inside of Splinter.

"Yes" he said staring into my eyes full of knowledge.

"So..." I said rubbing the back of my head, "When can I go up top?"

All looked down except for Mikey who just shook his head with a sorrowful smile, "We can't let you go until we know of your trust."

"Okay… and that time frame is…?" I questioned with a 'go on' motion.

"Until we know ya won't say anytin about us" a gruff Brooklyn accent said and I looked across the bed at the wall that had a gruff lookin turtle with a red band leaning on it. He was definitely intimidating with his rough mean look, and sexy muscular arms.

'Wait did I just think a turtle with muscles was sexy?' I thought and hadn't noticed I was staring when a cough emitted from another's throat. Looking at Donnie I noticed he was ready to laugh, but had caught himself when his other brother who I hadn't learned the name of punched his arm in warning.

"So… Now what?" I asked keeping my eyes on Donnie who stopped coughing and looked to me.

"Well you need to sleep" Donnie said and neared me cautiously, "Are you feeling any pain?"

His voice had softened and he was in what I assumed to be his logical mode.

"Yes I am fine thank you" I smiled sweetily which he managed to give back while checking my vitals.

"Good, now would you like to continue sleeping here or would you rather move to another room?"

I wasn't quite sure if it was a hint or not because I immediately focused on Mikey who was looking down in a defeated manner. So I decided that he must be the playful type and was determined to play his game.

"What about Mikey's room?" I asked, and the whole room fell silent.

"What?" Mikey yelled in disbelief, "Really?"

"Of all the rooms" the blue banded turtle said in disbelief. His voice like the cold wind on a summer night, and then before I could comment as to why, he was gone and so followed his brothers.

"Whats up his butt?" I asked pointing out the door, and Donnie chuckled nervously.

"Well he has some girl issues that he is currently dealing with I believe Raph knows but he isn't saying a thing."

"So… Mikey… Can I stay with ya?" I winked at him with a smile and his eyes popped out of his head like an excited puppy.

"Kids…" was all splinter said before he pulled Mikey out the door to apparently give him a brief lecture, or so I was told by Donnie.

When Mikey stepped back in he was pumping his arms like he was getting ready to get into the ring, and when he turned around in a superstar move I couldn't help but laugh at his energy and vibe.

"I can't believe it… I have a girl that is going to sleep in my room" he whispered in disbelief as he calmed himself.

"Okay okay we know your all happy and what not, but it would kind of be nice to get her towards and in your bed. But concidering how she can't walk yet without fainting I am going to need your help with this" Donnie said situating himself at the foot of the bed.

"Oh right, no prob" he smiled goofily and then stopped confused, "Where do you want me to grab?"

"Grab under her so that she is propped up in a sitting position, if you can't do it then just tell me. But Mikey… I need you to be gentle" Donnie warned.

"Woah woah woah… you saying this boy turtle right here doesn't have gentleness?" I asked surprised with how my voice raised higher.

"Well…"

"That's all I need to know" I said and proceeded to try and get up on my own.

"Woah… Danielle wait!" Donnie said as I stood and immediately fell with a yelp.

I was expecting the pain in my butt to come to but it never did. Instead I felt strong arms wrapped around me. A leg propping me up and now I blinked twice at the lips or beak of an opened mouth shocked Mikey. Something caught in my throat that had made my heart speed up, but I couldn't quite place it.

"Woah… you okay Dani?" Mikey asked looking into my eyes with concern. His baby blue eyes held mine with worry and I felt something deep in my heart stir.

"Yeah…" I said feeling as if in a daze and then I felt those strong arms wrap around and under my knees to then pick me up bridle style.

"You got her?" Donnie asked in disbelief.

"Bro I always got her" Mikey winked with a smile and held me closer. My fingers wrapped tightly over his plastron so that I could get a closer feel of him. It was more of an impulse than a thought, and once those eyes attatched to mine I looked away with an embarrassing flush.

We walked for some time, and I wasn't quite sure where we were going because all I was focused on was my hand clenched white against his plastron.

"Well here we are"

I looked up at his goofy dorky smile that gave my heart a clench and took a look at his room. Of course the bed was sheeted in orange, and there were simple electronics all around with posters in all sorts of places on the wall. But all that caught my eye was a picture book with a cd case on the nightstand that was next to his bed.

"I like it" I smiled up at him as he stood quietly with me still in his arms.

"Awesome" he smiled again, and walked over to his bed laying me gently on it with so much care that I barely noticed the heat of his body disapeering from my own.

"Wait…" I said hand reached out to his retreating form, "Where are you going?"

His head turned slightly with a smirk and then he left. I was speechless, because usually I wasn't so helpless and I could be more clearer in the head than normal. But now here I was as my worst fear, a hopelessly in love goof.

'What are ya doin Dani' I thought and then felt a grumble in my stomach rise.

"I knew it" a voice said as the flap opened and in came Mikey with a plate of 2 Pizza's and coke's in hand.

"You caught me" I smiled as he sat down near my feet.

'What are you doing Dan! Stop being all goo goo eyes, go down hard!' I thought to myself, but no matter how angry and confused I had been earlier, it all subsided when I looked into his blue eyes. And all I could feel was endless happiness of a swirly stomach and head.

"Here ya go, eat up" he smiled again and it made my breath caught as I reached out to grab the pizza and coke.

"Thanks Mikey" I said and opened my coke to take a long swig of the pop that I loved so. We stayed in silence for a while and at times it was a little awkward until my eyes fell on the happy figure next to me. His legs even though they were green, were taught and muscular the same with his arms that had me drooling all over them. But what really got my attention was his other side. A side I am sure his brothers don't even know of, a side much more serious than thought possible for a seemingly goofy 20 year old.

"So what's with the picture book?" I asked nonchalantly as I stared at it curiously.

"Just pictures of good memories…" was all he said and that's when we decided to finish up eating.

When we were done Mikey decided to tell me some pretty cool stories of when he was little and then we decided to go to bed.

"I'll be right outside if ya need me" he said, hand behind his neck rubbing it softly in embarrassment. He still sat next to me and I just smiled at the memory of our chat and then he stood up slowly.

I grabbed his hand, a hand that I'll never forget. Because it was so soft and big that it seemed almost rough and comforting. He stopped and flexed his hand, looking down at my small tan fingers grabbing softly to his.

"Please…" I whined and his hand tightened around mine.

"I don't think I should."

"It's fine, I trust you won't do anything. Besides, there is no way I'm letting you all up in this" I smiled with a wink and then we both broke out into a laugh something that seemed very natural. Like we had been doing this for a very long time, and were now just good friends.

"Okay" he shrugged with a smile and went to turn off the lights. Once they were off I was covered in darkness and that's when I felt the squeamish hint of a nervous stomach. I couldn't see him and that's what freaked me out, making me feel like I had made a terrible mistake in letting some turtle I barely knew sleep in his bed with me.

I was expecting something different but what I got was cloth being put on the night stand with his weaponry and protection being put in a drawer somewhere. Only when it was silent again did I feel the body movement from behind me. For some reason I was expecting an arm to go around my waste, but instead felt emptiness.

'God now you're getting all sappy, just what Danielle needs' I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Goodnight Dani" Mikeys sweet voice said to me, and I held my breath for five seconds of just staring into the black night.

"Goodnight Michelangelo" I whispered and decided it was best for my wacky and emotional day to end, so once I heard the soft even breathing of Mikey I closed my eyes. Letting the wonderful abyss take over me into a helpless and endless dream.


	4. Chapter 4

My mind was groggy as I came back from the unimaginably sexy dream I had of orange and green muscles. I thought for a minute that I was back in my apartment. Lying in my soft bed with an unbearably hot person draping his arm across my waste, and me waking up from a night of "fun" activities.

Instead the arm that was around me was draped across my stomach, a warm breath tickling down my ear, and a slight soft snore emitting from the stranger next to me. Opening my eyes, I slowly started to remember everything that had happened the night or day before. I had been taken into the care of mutant turtles with a rat that knows all and apparently sees all and surprisingly I could end up falling in love with one of the turtles. I thought of this as I turned my head to see the adorable sleeping face of the would be orange banded turtle named Mikey. Of course, the lights were still off and it was somewhat hard to see him even with the soft lighting of the lair peeking through the flaps to his room.

Either way I took my time just mesmerizing his face. I was not quite sure why, but I felt a flutter in my stomach every time his soft snore sneaked out of his beak of a mouth. His arm that draped me tightened around me until I was pulled up against his plastron; hand firmly placed against his chest so as to not get squeezed, but now fully awake and aware of the current distance between us.

He must have been dreaming something good because even as I dazed effortlessly upon his sleeping face wondering what this will lead to he managed to surprise me by opening his big blue eyes. They were sleepy and groggy looking at first yet so adorable on his dorky little face with his dorky little smile shining dully back at me.

"Wow, a girl is actually in my bed and close to me. This must be a dream" Mikey's obviously still sleepy voice said to me, and then as if still in a dream he kissed my forehead. With the intense stare that we had just undergone I had not realized I was holding in my breath until I tried to suck air back in from the feel of his soft baby-like lips upon my forehead. Igniting a furious blush to spread across my cheeks; nevertheless I managed to flick his ear hard, jolting his body awake with a shake of the bed and an owe from Mikey.

"Whad'ya do that for? I'm up!" He whined putting his hands over his face to try and block the light that he must have thought would be coming.

"Mikey, it's me Dani…" I said to him and when he peaked out from under his arm I could not help a smirk from teasing my lips.

"Dani?" He questioned and then he sat up faster than a jack rabbit slapping his hand across his mouth as if to stop what he was about to say. Then he looked guiltily at me with a dark green blush cutting across his face.

"You kissed my forehead remember?" I told him sitting up a little with my elbow on the pillow for support, "and do you remember how I told you that there was no way in hell I'd let you all up in this?"

He shook his head silently still in obvious shock as to what he did.

"Well" I said standing up and out into the chilly lair air to stretch my beaten body, "that was a wakeup call number one I'm guessing for you… Number two won't be so nice."

I winked at him and he just watched me as I went from side to side stretching my muscles. After a while, I was beginning to feel self-conscious with his never-ending stare.

"What?"

"Oh" He blushed looking down, "I was just surprised that you are up and going. Donnie said you wouldn't be up for another two days."

"Oh…"

"You are feeling better aren't you?" he questioned looking solemnly into my eyes causing me to fall apart at the childish sincerity that the blue eyes had upon me.

"Yep, I'm feeling so much better" I smiled and stretched my fingers to the sky. Mikey was now sitting cross-legged on his bed watching me; he had turned on his nightstand light so we could see well. When I was all done stretching I got a devilish idea and walked over to him.

"What?" he questioned, and I just smiled climbing slowly up on the bed until he was up against his cement walls breathing heavy with the proximity between us. My heart was feeling playful as usual and with Mikey causing it to feel fluttery I knew that being a tease and messing with him would be the only remedy for my aching heart.

I stared into his eyes smiling wickedly and only until I was inches from his lips, breathes mingling softly between each other did I kiss his nose with a peck. The blush that came from the simple kiss was clear as day on Mikey.

"Why'd you do that?" he asked and I smirked with a chuckle.

"Pay backs a bitch" I whispered sticking my tongue out as I pulled away before Mikey could grab me.

"That was an accident!" he whined trying to grab me to pay it back, but the more I slithered playfully out of his grasp the funnier it got. We were chasing each other around the room, me laughing and Mikey sticking his tongue out in concentration to reach at least some part of my body.

When I fell behind Mikey he accidently slipped at the end of the bed, pulling me from the hips with him. Our giggles were furious until I realized our situation. My whole body was situated on top of him, hands on his plastron for support, hips flushed together, and faces only centimeters from each other. My hair draped around us in a curtain to ourselves. We stared as deer caught in headlights down at each other eyes never wavering form the slightest noise. All was silent even our breathing had seemed to be unnoticeable even after our romping around the room. The connection that was felt similarly between us felt like a magnet pulling me down and him up, until our lips were barely touching—

'Almost there' I thought, 'two more centimeters to go'.

"Mikey, what is going on in there—"a nerdy voice said but stopped. We blushed furiously with me looking away knowing that it was the cold voice of the blue banded turtle being caught in our embarrassing act. Mikey sat up with his elbows for support to address his brother clearly.

His brother and I cleared our throats; I nonchalantly grabbed my hair for support and got off Mikey.

"Sorry..." his brother said, "Didn't mean to barge in splinter wants you and when Don told me that some laughing and weird noises were going on in here they asked me to check it out so I did and here I am."

"Okay"

I assumed he left because Mikey turned back to me, putting his hand comfortingly on my back, caressing it as a soothing device.

"Sorry, Leo is kind of a worry wart sometimes"

"Oh it's okay," I said to him avoiding his gaze. He must have felt the uneasiness flow off me from Leo his brother entering the room because he took his hand away from my back to rub the back of his cute little green head.

"Sorry about that…" he said and we sat in silence until I fully understood what he meant by sorry.

Slowly turning my head, I looked to him incredulously.

"What?" he asked, noticing my stare of realization.

"You tripped on purpose, so that way I could fall on top of you. Oh my gosh you are SO perverted!" I squealed smacking his arm playfully.

He laughed and dodged my attacks as I playfully hit him on the arms. When I felt like giving up, did I decide to give my new formed plan a go.

"So… would you like to give me back something or am I gonna have to take it from ya?" I questioned still slapping his arms that were protecting his head.

"What do you mean give you back—"He had taken his hands away when I stopped slapping them, and the moment they were away from his head I dove in for a kiss. His lips were opened slightly, but I was only ready to go a minimal portion of the way. They were cool and inviting, nothing like the slippery mess my other boyfriends had whenever they kissed me. No, this sweet kiss lasted about a minute, and so far, it was the best one ever. So clean, and natural that when I pulled away slightly to breathe I felt like whining from loss of contact. I pulled away slowly, thinking that enough was enough for one day until I felt a hand slip around my waste and another pull me by the back of my neck towards those lips yet again.

It was surprising that Mikey still wanted to kiss me, and frankly, I was moaning a little by the force that he used. He was sitting cross-legged with me on my knees, one hand firmly placed on his chest and the other on his leg for support. When he pulled me closer that's when I fell into his chest that fell backwards… back to where we began.

I had to pull myself up to be able to reach his eager lips again, and this time I wasn't just straddling him, now I was rubbing the back of his head with my right hand while my left caressed his arm that was tight from keeping control while holding firmly onto my hips. Our breathes were running short even for no tongue it was hard, so when I finally came up for air I had to stare into his lust filled eyes with a fluttering heart.

"God… for a turtle… you are a pretty damn good kisser" I said in between gasps of air. The rise and fall of his chest had me warm and fuzzy inside… I was not expecting it to go this far and now I think I wanted more. The taste of cheese was evident as I licked my lips and took a breather. My hand still rubbed his neck as my other now grabbed in between his chest and plastron. I really wanted to take it farther, but doubt came into my mind quick.

"Wow…" was all he said, sighing heavily in the process, "You are amazingly beautiful."

I blushed at his remark and stared into his too confident for words blue eyes.

"Aren't you being waited on?" I questioned giving him a quick peck on the lips for reminder's sake.

"Yeah…" he said slowly giving me that dorky lopsided smile, "Guess I should go…"

"Guess so." I smiled and pushed off of him, "I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen, right now I'm gonna go get myself some food… and maybe cook you some too… don't know yet."

He smiled hint fully back at me as I sashayed out of the room with one last blow kiss and a wink goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I know it is a little much for a fourth chapter, but come on its MICHELANGELO AND DANIELLE we are talking about here! Which one do you really think would like to go slow? None… so let's get on to the next chapter.**

**Hope you guys liked it, and as I said to my other stories if you want to read This Empty Feeling Inside please by all means feel free; it is about a Leonardo X Natalie fanfic out of the viewpoints of both of them, and it will correspond into this one, I just haven't been able to get to that point yet. As well as the other stories, I will post about for the other characters. **

**Thank you and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gahh! I am back! **

**I know I left for some time and for that reason I will give no reasons Lol so here is a new chapter, and I hope guys like so if you could it would be ever so nice if you all reviewed! **

**Oh, and what do you guys mean 'I hope you review'? I mean if you want me to get involved in the review box then hell I'll do it!**

**Thanks everyone! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong> XXX<strong>

It almost felt surreal and yeah I am using BIG kid words, and may be like Mikey sometimes, but surreal is HUGE in my vocab. Anyways it felt SURREAL to be cooking breakfast for Mikey; currently the guy or turtle that I had obviously admitted to liking not ten minutes ago. It felt that way because not just a day or two ago was I sitting at the counter searching those very same eyes with a blush evident on my face.

Never would I have thought that I would end up in the sewer with a turtle that I obviously like. Even my personality had started to change from being an obnoxiously outgoing person to a dorky one in only a matter of days.

So as I sat cooking his pancakes while sipping some black coffee found hot off the mug I thought of what was to happen next. Where would I go once I leave Mikey's side? Not that that would happen any time soon but it would be worth a try. Not only that but what would I do if I did stay with Mikey, I mean it's not like I would be able to work at the pizza shop anymore without having some sense of Mikey around me.

Let's just say it terrified and worried the hell out of me with the thought of even leaving his side now that I found him and what would happen when I did.

I did not have much time to think though, because a red color flashed before my eyes.

Looking up I noticed a very tired and cranky red-banded turtle.

I was leaning against the counter staring at my mug when the red flashed by me and opened the fridge.

'Red' that sounds like a pretty good nickname considering I don't even know his real name!' I thought to myself, and watched as he grabbed a chocolate frozen pop tart pack from the fridge, shut the door and started to open it when he noticed me standing there staring at him.

"Mornin" he said after a few minutes of nonchalantly staring.

"Morn" I said, tipping my coffee in a somewhat hello. I looked at his frame and realized that none of the brothers, even though they were brothers, looked anything alike. In fact, Red was a lot taller and bulkier than Mikey, but no matter how long I checked him out, I realized that Mikey was just perfect for me.

"Whatcha cookin?" he asked sitting lazily onto a breakfast table chair.

"Cakes, want some?" I figured if I'm gonna be living here for a while I might as well make myself useful.

"Nah, bu tanks do" he said, taking a chomp out of his chocolate pop tarts.

"Brooklyn?" I asked, trying to see if I was right about the accent.

"Hm?" he asked with confused dark brown eyes.

"Your accent, is it a Brooklyn one?"

He shrugged.

"Yeah it is, but he doesn't know it" Donnie's voice said while coming over to grab a cup of coffee.

"Mornin Don" I smiled, taking a sip out of my cup, "This your coffee?"

"Yeah" he said suspiciously eyeing my cup, "You drinking some?"

The curiosity in his voice made me want to laugh, "Yeah, I hope you don't mind."

"Don't mind! Ha, non of us will ever drink his coffee!" Red laughed hysterically while Don scoffed at him.

"Yeah yeah laugh over it why don't ya" he said looking over my shoulder at what I was cooking, "Pancakes?"

"Yep, want some?" I asked, flipping another cake over.

"Definitely!" Don said in excitement.

"I take it you don't have a good cook around here?" I asked with a raise of an eyebrow, before flopping two big cakes onto a plastic plate then giving them to Don, "Here ya go."

"Thanks and…"

"Actually it's usually Mikey that does all the cooking, can I have some of that?" a boyish voice asked me, and I turned to see the blue banded turtle now known to me as Leo sitting down with a newspaper in hand.

"Sure no prob, morning Leo" I smiled at him, and poured another batch onto the skillet.

"What!" Mikey's voice whined, as it got closer.

I turned just in time to see his gaping and rather jealous face look around to his brothers, "What?" I asked him teasingly.

"I thought that those pancakes were just for me!" he whined while making his way over towards me, and hugged me tight.

"Mikey, I thought splinter said not to touch her," Leo warned.

"Ha, he just can't keep em away!" I laughed before turning around in his arms to kiss his nose, "Besides I think it's cute" I said winking to him.

His blush was definitely more defined in the light, and as soon as I saw it me and his brothers started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"Here baby boy, your pancakes just for you," I said while giving him his pancakes, only to watch him smile brightly back at me.

"Thanks doll" he said with a wink back at me, causing my heart to skip a beat and my cheeks to feel hot.

To hide my embarrassment I turned back to the pancakes that were in the skillet.

"If you're going to be with Mikey, the one thing you can't do is be embarrassed," Don's eerily sneaky voice said next to me, making me jump.

"Don't scare me like that!" I yelled, and scowled towards his smirking face.

"It's true" he shrugged before sitting down.

Once I gave Leo his plate I asked them where Splinter normally stays, and they all told me to just walk up towards those double doors and off to the back of the room in the right was another set of doors. So I did just that, and the first set of doors that I opened came into the gym like area. It smelled of sweat, blood and tears as I made my way towards the other set of doors, but before I could knock I heard a "Child please come in."

Opening the door slowly, I peeked inside, and felt relieved whenever his meditating form was sitting there awaiting me.

"Come sit, and we will talk" he said, gesturing me to sit on the brown mat in front of him.

When I sat down, I felt a sense of relief and looked into those black eyes, "You have much on your mind child, please feel free to tell me anything you wish."

"Can I tell you a secret that you probably already know, but I don't want it to hurt your family?"

"Yes you may."

"Well, here's the thing, I really like your son, but I don't know… I just do not know… Oh I don't know how to phrase it!" I said getting frustrated with myself.

"Child I understand, Michelangelo has spoken to me about this himself. However, I must tell you what you are getting yourself into before we go on. My son like my others, are very sensitive and have never had official human contact aside from April and Casey. Therefore, it is a difficult process to hurt them because once they love; I fear they will never let it go. What I am telling you is that you must be whole into this new path down the road and must be prepared for the hardships that come from this issue. So, Danielle, are you prepared for Michelangelo and will give everything to him for the rest of your life?"

I was stunned, like literally stunned into silence as I listened to his speech about love and had to think on it a bit before I finally nodded my head.

"You may take the time you need to…"

I cut him off with my hand, "I know that in my heart the only one for me is going to always be him. I do not think even after a few days of knowing him that I could ever love anyone else that way I do about him. Actually he makes me crazy just thinking about him!" I laughed nervously.

"Good… now my child what else is on your mind?"

"Well two things actually…" I trailed while scratching my arm.

"Go on…"

"For one, I really want to learn how to fight. Not like the violence type fighting but I want to learn how to defend myself, get my jist?"

"I do" he nodded as if he already knew this.

"And secondly, I would love to get some new clothes! I mean seriously these things are nasty!" I said, grabbing my clothes from days ago and showing him, "Plus I smell, and a girl always hates to smell… so do you think you could help?" I asked nervously.

"I will have my sons help you get the refreshments that you need, but you cannot leave until nightfall. As for the self-defense, I will be glad to train you myself," he said with a bow.

"Thanks Master Splinter" I said, bowing myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! **

**Okay you will probably like this one, it's kind of funny and really cute! Hope you do like and please for crying out loud REVIEW so I know somebody is still reading this story!**

**Thanks~ Riz ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong> XXX<strong>

"Alright, so we need to dress her in some black drab to get her refreshments?" Leo asked in confusion, while everyone else sat watching me.

"Yep, so any of you four got some crazy ass black cloth?" I asked.

They looked from me to each other until Don sighed, "I have some Dani if you want to use it, but I don't have a sewing machine…sorry".

"That's okay, I'll come up with something " I smiled at him, and followed him towards the lab that he showed me earlier that day.

He started rummaging through doors until he found a large black square tablecloth, "Here, will this work for tonight?" he asked me.

"It's perfect" I said, smiling up at him while taking the cloth and beginning my costume change.

-Four Hours Later-

"Jeez what the hells takin her so long?" Red whined. They were all ready to go, and even Mikey had to knock on the door to get her to come out from the bathroom.

"Danielle, we need you to come out. We are all ready to go."

"Just a second!" I yelled, and a minute later I was out the door.

They all looked me up and down in a 'wow' motion, before approving smiles appeared on their faces.

I made the tablecloth into tight pants, and a jacket with a hood and face cover. My hair was pulled into a ponytail and from being able to rummage through Don's lab all day, I managed to find coal colored pencils to make my eyes darker as well.

"Damn you look hot" Mikey said, still looking me up and down.

"Looking good Dani" Red said.

"Yeah" The other two agreed.

"Thanks Mikey, Leo, Don, and Red" I said with a wink and started to walk out of the lair's sewer, but stopped to turn around.

"Red?" Red said with confusion written on his face.

"What are you guys waiting for, lead the way bozo's" I smiled with a wink and a motion of my hands out the door.

"Alright, lets go" Leonardo said and led the way.

We went in a fast pace that surprisingly I could keep up with. I thanked to god that I had decided to start jogging five years ago and could actually keep up with them. It was only until we got to the rooftops that I freaked out. It was our first jump and all of the boys were already across the other side except for me.

"Alright, I give up! I'll go buy my own fucking necessities! But there is no way you are making me jump over a fucking roof!" I yelled at them as they stopped another roof over.

"Wow, why'd you stop?" Mikey yelled back.

I smirked at them and put my hands on my hips as he made his way back over towards me, stopping in front of me while standing on the edge.

He was taller than me on the ledge so I had to look up at him at a close distance, considering that I didn't move an inch.

"There is no way in-HELL!" I screamed as he picked me up, bridal style while skipping with his brothers across the roofs.

My hands were white as I had a death grip on his shell and shoulder. The night was cool and smelled of smoked and burnt trash. To say the least I was a little winded and not in any mood to talk.

"Which way from here Mikey?" Leo yelled from the front.

"I think it's just past 7th street, that one apartment just a block from Ray's."

"No wonder you like her Mikey" Don laughed with a shake to his head as we turned right, causing me to close my eyes.

Mikey's grip on me tightened and a chuckle emitted from my side, "You okay Dani?"

"Just don't fucking drop ME!" I knew that I shouldn't have spoken, because as soon as I did we all jumped off a building and skidded down some canvas's dropping towards the concrete roads above the sewers.

"Here!" Mikey sung out as he set me down.

"MIKEY!" Don and Leo both whispered, while Red bopped him upside the head.

"Owe!" Mikey cried, rubbing his head for extra comfort, as the boys pulled down the fire hatch ladders.

"Don, you and I will go up first to check if it's bugged. Raph stay outside the window if we need you, as for Dani and Mikey, you two stay here." Leo told ordered. Once we all agreed we started the process and had Don and Leo go up first, Raph which I nicknamed Red would follow.

I waited with Mikey for ten minutes until Raph called us up. Mikey being the dork he is grabbed me bridal style and jumped to the hatch level. Once there, Don helped me inside. It felt good to be in my apartment again, and actually a little awkward with Mikey right behind me. When I got to the closet and grabbed my bag I looked at them like they were crazy.

"What?" Mikey asked, confused.

"There ain't no way in hell I'm letting you in my room, Don let's go" I told him and with an "Okay" he followed me into my room and helped me pack.

Somehow I knew that I would later have to explain to a jelous Mikey why I trusted Don over him instead of just him. It's definitely a tricky fucking business to try and date a boy with brothers.

"Why me?" Don asked confused, while he packed my underwear with a dark green blush on his face.

"Because I like you best" I smiled sarcastically.

"No, I mean why couldn't Mikey do this?" Don said before zipping the pack of clothes and turning to eyes me seriously.

"It's complicated, but since we all know that Mikey and I like each other, it's just not the same as a trusted friend helping me pack my underwear for crying out loud" I laughed.

"Yeah I get that now, but still, don't you think Mikey would be mad?"

"Oh I have no doubt that he will be, I'll just have to explain it later and make up for it. It's pretty simple… I mean you are technically still male even though you're a different species right?"

"This is true…" Don said skeptically and then smiled, "I like you already."

"Wow there cowboy, just friends!" I laughed putting my hands up.

"yeah but-" he started, and I put my hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"I was just joking with you, silly butt!" I laughed while putting the bag on my shoulder and heading out with my trailing bags in my hands.

"You three gonna help or did I just bring three burly turtles for nothing?" I smiled before throwing a bag on the ground and stretching.

They came and grabbed the bags while Mikey threw two bags on his shoulder before grabbing me and heading out.

He was quiet the rest of the way back to the lair and even while eating dinner. Everyone else seemed to understand what was wrong with him and by the time I got to his room, he grabbed his pillow and started to head out.

"Mikey, wait…" I said, touching his forearm.

"Why should I? All you seem to care about is Donnie… why don't you go stay with him, you seem to like him better as well."

I slapped him upside the head and hard, "Stop being a fucking jelous baby and assuming the worst!"

"Why'd you do that for?" he said turning around and facing my cross armed form.

"Look… Dani I understand if you like Don better than me and it's okay if you want too it's just I… I'm… I really like yo…." He started but could finish because at that point I just said fuck it in my head and kissed him long and hard. Fortunatly he kissed back and even picked me up. My legs wrapped around his large waist while he sat down on the bed with my arms around him, still kissing his tastily chocolate and peanut butter tasting lips. When I decided that he had calmed down, only then did I push him on the bed and moved to where my hips were on his chest and he couldn't move.

"Now listen up Mr. , I don't know about you but I'll go to hell if I didn't love you, and really all I wanted to do was keep my embarrassment down."

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked, still a little winded.

"What I mean is, Don is just and I mean JUST a friend. And it's not that I trust him more than you, it's just that… I mean your kind of my boyfriend right?"

"Yeah…" he said chuckling a bit, before grabbing my hip.

"Well that's the thing, I get a little uncomfortable with guys I like… you know… seeing my privacy stuff…" I said with a blush on my face.

"OH!" he said loudly and face planted his head before chuckling.

"So, you not mad at me anymore?" I questioned, and squeaked whenever Mikey flipped me over so that ways he was on top.

His smile was evident within his baby blue eyes as he licked my nose, "Nope".

"Good!" I laughed happily and without warning licked his lips.

He chuckled and kissed me a little more passionately this time before licking in between my lips. I moaned and willingly opened my mouth for exploration. At first I was thinking 'Oh god this is going to be slimy', but instead it was so similar to a human tongue, except it was a little bigger I had to admit, and it was pointier, but 'who gives a shit really?'. Especially when it's the hottest thing ever to happen to you by the one you practically love.

His tongue explored my mouth until I decided to play and play we did. We spent about twenty or thirty minutes in nothing but hot kisses. When we finally parted I nuzzled his nose in a sweet eskimoe kiss and hugged him tight.

"I really like you" I smiled in a whisper.

"I like you too" he said to me before rolling off and catching our breathes for a minute. When we finally got out of our stupor, I turned on my side and cuddled next to Mikey who turned his head towards me with a goofy smile written on his face.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now" Mikey said, bringing his arm around to pull me closer.

"Same here" I smiled cuddling into him more.

"You ready to go to bed Dani?" Mikey asked, after some time of us just laying together, taking in each other's warmth and comfort.

"I believe so" I said, yawning before climbing up towards the pillows and removing the covers. This time I would sleep where Mikey slept last time and as soon as Mikey turned the lights off I felt the indentations in the bed and a warm comforting arm, bring me closer towards him.

"Thank you Dani…" Mikey said, nuzzling into my hair.

"For what?" I asked him.

"For elaborating on the subject."

I chuckled and nuzzled into his warm cologne and homely scented neck, "You are such a dork" I told him before falling asleep in his ever tightening and comforting arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikey and Dani sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! LOL They are SO cute! <strong>

**Oh and uhh... Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

A week had gone by and I was now currently as happy as a cat, sitting in Mikey's lap while watching him beat a game on the TV with one hand wrapped around my waist while the other was frantically pressing buttons. I cuddled deep into his chest and even rested my head in the crook of his shoulder.

We pretty much spent the rest of the day like that with infrequent naps in between. That is until we heard Leo screaming for help. We both jolted up from our nap and looked towards the door of the lair where Splinter had come out of the bathroom and Donatello was rushing towards the entrance.

Mikey slowly climbed around me and went to help Leo as he emerged with a girl in his arms.

'What the fuck?' I thought and stood up so Leo could put her on the couch. His face was pale for a green color and the girl did not look too hot either.

"Donatello please help her," Leo said worriedly before touching the side of her face with his large index finger (per say).

'Click' I thought with a smile and looked devishly at Mikey who noticed me smirking and nodded in confirmation, 'So this is the girl Leo has been secretly seeing… no wonder he's head over heels' I said watching Donatello work his magic.

She was thin and pale, with bleach blonde hair that was long and straight, so very unlike my own. She was almost exotic in her own way that it was almost breathtaking just to watch her knocked out cold.

'What the fuck, I am not a lesbian… am I?' I said looking to the girl with admiration and then turning my attention to Mikey with a big fat lovey dorky smile, 'Nah, there is no way in hell that I am lesbian' I said laughing to myself.

"Is she going to be okay?" I finally asked softly, bringing myself and everyone else out of their thought bubbles.

"Yeah I hope she is… well… I mean… that is her vitals and everything seems to check out okay. She's just extremely bruised" Donatello said looking at her body, "But I don't think I could tell you how…"

We all must have realized it at this point as we turned our attention to Leo who was currently biting his lip in secrecy.

"Leonardo," Splinter said firmly, "I will see you in my dojo in five; we have a lot to discuss my son."

With that, he left and after the dojo was shut, we all burst into laughter as we watched Leo's face go very pale.

After minutes of watching Donatello work his magic, we all finally decided to go to bed. I including as I stripped from my clothes into a nice long T-shirt and pulled my hair back into a braid before climbing up into bed with Mikey.

"So... I know she isn't very lively, but she's a good edition yes?" I smiled dorkily down at Mikey who looked back up at me with a cock of his head to the side.

"I don't know… Leonardo has never really been one for the girls. I guess it could work out… but it depends on the girl. Hell we don't even know her name!" Mikey said exasperated.

"Jeez you never get so worked up with me around" I said pouting and turning over so I was not facing him. For some reason this had all turned into a little tease fest when I felt arms snake around my side clutching me close.

I tried to pretend that I was sleeping but the hot breath on the back of my neck caused me to shiver slightly until I felt the soft lips of Mikey's hot sweet mouth touch the back of my shoulder blade making me moan and crunch up with want.

"Are you saying I am not worked up now Dani?" he whispered huskily as I bit my lip from moaning again.

"You, mister…" I said turning in his arms to look him in the eyes, "Are very much a tease," I said whispering next to his head before I took the mask in my teeth releasing it from his face.

He groaned inwardly and turned out the light, "And you, woman are going to be the death of me" he said playfully before wrapping me up in his arms.

"What now…?" I said in thought and looked to Mikey who was watching me intensely. Cracking a smile, I grabbed his beak in mock stealing a nose as I laughed aloud.

"You know how much staring at me freaks the shit out of me right?" I smirked before turning to face him as he pulled me close so we were face to face, literally.

"Can't a guy like me stare at a beautiful angel like you?" he said with a cheesy voice and a dorky smile. Even in the dark, I could see his beautiful eyes and figure.

Snorting I just shook my head and kissed his lips before snuggling into his chest, falling asleep to his louder than life heartbeat.

I was so tired that I did not even know what was real or not as I accidently and unknowingly whispered to a very much awake Mikey… "I love you… you big dorky orange turtle, you".

Even in my dream I heard his lips clear as day as he cuddled me close, "I love you too, you sexy pizza girl you".

With that, we both fell into a deep sleep, as tomorrow would bring another day for both me and the turtle brothers with the new girl in town.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Finally I have both stories with both girls! Yaay!<strong>

**Anyways I know this was short and here is why… well since I can't find any motivation from not watching any turtle stuff, I have sadly been attached to my other story. SO, I am trying my best to get back into it, and it may take some time to actually do that. In essence, I am saying that the chapters may be short for a while until I get the hang of WILD Danielle again and take on her character once more!**

**Hope you all liked this chapter, and if you have any questions or comments I am always open for a little PM chat or Review chat cuz you know I'll do em! I love to hear from you guys and if you could! Please review this chapter!**

**Thanks guys!**

**~Riz**


	8. ANhelp:3

AUTHORS NOTE!

Hi Guys,

I know I shouldn't be taking this long to write the next chapter because it should be pretty easy, but to be honest I am at a loss for what to do next. So if you have any brilliant suggestions that would be plentiful. Just right now with school, two other stories and a life… it's pretty hard to keep focused especially if you have writers block.

So this is me reaching out to my readers!

-help…..

:3 Riz


	9. AN

Hello Readers!

I am sorry to announce the deletion of this storyline. I will keep them in the archives if I happen to bring them up later, but as of this moment I can no longer focus on this story and where the plot was going. If you would like to read other stories or suggest anything else I should write on then please feel free to review. Again I am deeply sorry for deleting this storyline, and will hopefully have it up in the future. In the meantime, I will be focusing all of my writing power on my current stories.

Thanks for being with me,

Riz


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Everyone!

I hate to do this, but due to my prolonged absences and unable to keep up with writing, I will no longer be writing fanfiction (At least till I have things under control and am able to actually keep up with it). I will be taking down all of my works today, except for NSDAA.

If however, you wish to read more on my works or join me in writing, send me a PM and I will let you know my username for wattpad for you to follow me on there, as well as the sites that I currently roleplay on.

Thanks for being so patient throughout all this time, but I am sorry I am not able to keep up and will be absent for a long time.

Rizzie


	11. Where I Am Now!

Never thought I'd come back eh? Well guess what?! After a couple long years and months, I decided to come back with something better something fixed and something new! What is this you ask? A website, featuring my latest and oldest fanfictions, including a newly revised and currently editing Not So Different After All. Yepperz, and a blog too!

Ever wondered what I actually wrote in my free time? Well, now you can read my personal storylines as well, and the best part is? You can now follow me on the go! Any where and every where I have updates, chapters and stories right there for you! :D

And guess what, it's all right here, just type it in like this but without all the spaces ^_^

rizzies-works .weebly .com

See you there with the first updated revised and renewed chapter of Not So Different After All!


End file.
